


Somewhat Innocent Dice

by w_x_2



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5146364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Six dice,” Bill started to read. His eyes widened in amusement as he continued, “...ranging from somewhat innocent to naughty levels so you can spice up yours and your partner’s private time. Be it for mere foreplay or positions in places you have never tried before, you are guaranteed to enjoy the one-on-one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhat Innocent Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tokio Hotel doesn’t belong to me, I don’t believe this has happened or will happen. No harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: Plot bunny inspired by Keppie. Thanks ^.^

“Tomi, you got a box in the mail.”

 

It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Tom to find his twin sitting at the kitchen counter, but of course Bill was already elbow-deep in _his_ box _._

 

“There’s nothing in there for you, Bill,” Tom advised as he sat across from his twin, letting him search the contents of the card box so as not to spark suspicion.

 

“Don’t be silly,” Bill replied with a serious voice, intent on finding something in Tom’s order for himself. “Of course there is,” and he pulled out two pairs of sunglasses with a shout of triumph. “Which one is for you?” the younger twin asked despite walking out of his seat to see himself in the mirror as he tried one at a time.

 

“Both of them,” he replied with an arch of his eyebrow as Bill modelled the sunglasses for Tom to give his opinion. They matched each other, he’d bought them that way on purpose, one for him, and one for Bill.

 

Bill smiled a lazy smile and then placed one on Tom’s outstretched hand before he put the other ones on his face. And then went back to peruse the contents of the box.

 

Tom pursed his lips as he exhaled through them, waiting for Bill to hopefully not notice the not so innocent things in there.

 

 _Pointless hope really_ , he realized as he watched as Bill took out object after object and placed them on display on the kitchen counter. He wouldn’t stop until he got to the last one.

 

“What is this?” Bill asked as he pushed the sunglasses from his nose up onto his head with a delicate finger, his other hand held a clear plastic package with six dices and his eyes concentrated on reading the details at the top. “ _Six dice_ ,” Bill started to read. His eyes widened in amusement as he continued, “... _ranging from somewhat innocent to naughty levels so you can spice up yours and your partner’s sexual life. Be it for mere foreplay or sex positions in places you have never tried before, you are guaranteed to enjoy the one-on-one time._ ”

 

Bill finally looked up after he had finished reading, but Tom was looking down at his fingers, as though they were more interesting.

 

“Is that so?” Bill asked with a smile. “Who are you gonna try them with?”

 

Tom waved his hand absently before he looked up to his twin with a blank face.

 

“You gonna pop them out when you got a groupie in your hotel room?” the younger twin asked with a small smile.

 

Tom bit his lip. “They seemed like fun.”

 

“Sure do, but-” the rest was left unsaid.

 

They both knew what the issue was. Not only didn’t Tom not fool around with groupies as much as he used to, but it was just very weird to try out kinks with a one night stand.

 

Bill bit his lower lip, looking between the dice and his twin, and finally voiced his question. “Want to play?”

 

“O’course,” Tom answered. Bill arched an eyebrow at the quick answer. “With you?” Tom asked in an unsure tone as he finally understood what Bill was trying to say.

 

“The package said there's some innocent dice.”

 

Tom noticed Bill was really considering it, the curiosity that had sparked in Tom the first time he had seen them sparking in Bill now too. “They’re still sexual,” the older twin argued.

 

“It says _innocent._ ” Tom gave him a look in response. “Fine. _Somewhat_ innocent.” Bill looked closely at the faces of the die which he could see. “See?” He pointed to the first die. “Fingers.” And then pointed to the second die, unclear of what it said as the label on the package was covering part of the word. “Can I open it?”

 

Tom rolled his eyes, there was no way this was gonna go well. “Yeah,” Tom answered as he gestured with his hand for Bill to go ahead.

 

Bill clapped his hand in excitement for a second before he grabbed at the packaging.

 

“Scissors?” Tom asked after a while of Bill fumbling with the plastic.

 

“Please,” Bill requested.

 

Another moment and the dice were spilling out of their package and onto the counter and Bill clucked his tongue.

 

“ _Innocent_ ,” Bill snorted as he saw things like '69', 'stroke', 'pool', 'missionary' and so many other so _not_ innocent things.

 

“Hmm,” Tom agreed as he too looked at the dice.

 

Bill watched as Tom placed a die –on which one of its faces read 'cock'– aside.

 

“Here,” Bill said as he slid a die saying 'shower', 'kitchen table', 'pool', 'bedroom', 'couch' and 'car' over to Tom so he could place it with the others they would not be using.

 

“I guess, this one goes with that one,” Tom commented as he placed his finger over a face saying 'Doggy Style'.

 

“Hmm,” Bill nodded. “That leaves us with one die with body parts which–” Bill turned the die up and down and to its side as he read the faces, “are _technically_ innocent.”

 

Tom leaned over to see a couple of the faces of the die Bill had in his hands.

 

“That kinda depends which of these two we choose,” Tom replied as he pointed to the two remaining dice, both filled with actions to carry out on the different body parts. “Still, though.”

 

“Perhaps this one?” Bill asked as he pointed to the die on the left of which he could see two faces saying 'massage' and 'tap'.

 

Tom looked to the die on the right of which he could only currently read 'pinch' before he picked it up and turned it so he could read the rest of the faces. “I think you're right,” Tom mumbled as his cheeks started to feel hot.

 

“I think 'suck' and 'lip' are not as innocent,” Bill agreed as he recalled the words he had been able to see of the die Tom had picked up from where he'd been sat.

 

Tom could feel his cheeks heating up even more.

 

“Shall we try it?”

 

“There's no way we're gonna get a combination that we can actually try,” Tom complained.

 

“We'll see,” Bill said as he picked up the die with the actions to join the one already in his hand before he shook his hand and threw.

 

The younger twin looked over at Tom but Tom had a hand over his eyes.

 

“You can look, it's not that bad.”

 

Tom scrunched his eyes tight as he took his hands away but eventually had to open an eye.

 

“Blow ears,” Bill confirmed.

 

“Bill," Tom uttered in a flat tone.

 

“What?” Bill innocently asked.

 

“We have the same bodies.”

 

“And?” Bill innocently asked.

 

“Are you seriously telling me your ears are not an erogenous zone?”

 

Bill tilts his head.

 

“I can't remember anyone playing with my ears,” Bill finally said.

 

“Roll again,” Tom said.

 

Bill did so but didn't even bother saying anything out lout when he saw what they said. _Taste ears_.

 

“Like I said, we're not gonna get a combination that's not sexual Bill. This is a sexual game.”

 

“That was a fluke,” Bill replied as he hastily grabbed the dice and threw. “Massage hands,” Bill read in triumph.

 

Tom fell silent for two seconds before he spoke up. “We're not playing this,” Tom declared as he moved away.

 

“Tom,” Bill called.

 

“We're putting these away and forgetting about them,” Tom replied.

 

“I want to try them,” Bill protested.

 

“That's gonna turn our relationship sexual!”

 

“I want that too,” Bill growled.

 

“I-Oh-I-” Tom tilted his head as he looked at Bill who just stood there with wide eyes but didn't take his words back.

 

“Well?” Bill pressed.

 

Tom exhaled and walked back to Bill. “I-just-but-” he tried but once again wasn't able to finish an actual sentence because there were so many thoughts in his head.

 

“I'm sorry you don't feel the same way,” Bill uttered as he looked down.

 

But then Tom rounded on Bill, turning him away from the table before he softly lifted Bill's face with a finger and touched his lips against Bill's own.

 

Bill made a surprised sound but was more than eager to participate.

 

After, when they finally parted their lips, Tom murmured, “Wait,” with a smile and reached behind Bill. “Where's?” he muttered, but a few seconds later he was motioning with his head for Bill to look behind him. And there on the table, were three dice in line with their faces reading 'kiss' 'lips' 'kitchen table'.

 


End file.
